The present invention relates to a dot interpolation control system used in a wordprocessor, a character output apparatus, or the like which adopts character font data of a dot matrix format.
In apparatuses which adopt a character font of a specific dot matrix format, when a function for enlarging/reducing the character font of the dot matrix format at a predetermined magnification is provided, a so-called simple enlarging method in which some dots are simply added or erased to or from original character pattern dots sd is adopted.
Such a conventional enlargement/reduction means can be easily realized at relatively low cost. However, a generated pattern shape may not correspond to a desired character pattern (e.g., a ladder-like portion in an oblique line), resulting in unnatural character expression. In addition, in the above-mentioned conventional enlargement/reduction means, various modified fonts such as italics, rotated character, hollow character, bold line, and the like cannot be easily obtained, thereby limiting its application range.